Hello
by Miyu2
Summary: Nova's POV about Hikaru, to Lionel Richie's "Hello"


**Title:** Hello

**Author:** Miyu

**Email:** miyu_chan@hotmail.com

**Summery:** Nova's POV, Songfic to Lionel Richie's "Hello"  
**Category:** Nova/Hikaru (No, it's not a lesbian fic…not really)

**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own MKR or Lionel Richie's "Hello"

--------------

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

--------------

Hikaru, that name's burned itself into my mind and I can't forget it. 

I want to whisper it over and over again while running my fingers through your long fiery red hair. You're so beautiful and I love you. I want you to be mine; I want you to let me in again so that I can be with you forever. 

In your dreams I watch you and sometimes you stare at me and I catch my heart breaking a thousand times, are you looking for me or have you already forgotten who I am? Oh Hikaru, you left me all alone in this withering world but it you just came back I'd forgive you… I love you. 

--------------

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide

'Cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much, I love you...

--------------

You're all I ever think about, I am you but you left me behind and now I'm lost. I couldn't make you smile like Umi and Fuu could and for that I hate them. They're stealing you away from me and even though I'm closer than they could ever be I'm falling further and further away each passing day. 

I have so much to tell you Hikaru, I have so much to confide, when are you coming to get me? I'll greet you with open arms, but my arms are for you only, remember that.

I hate you for leaving me, true, but I love you still. I am you and I was born to love only you…Hikaru. 

--------------

I long to see the sunlight in your hair

And tell you time and time again how much I care

Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow

Hello, I've just got to let you know

--------------

Why won't you come back? I'm tired of only watching you in your dreams and it's so cold here. Why won't you come to take me home? 

Mother says that you'll come and then I'll get to play with you. I want to play with you, I long to play with you. I believe in mother 'cause she took care of me when I was crying your name in the shadows. 

I look at my own reflection and touch the glass, imagining that it is you that's coming to love me back. I lean my head against the surface and I can almost smell that perfect scent of you. You're crying now and I can feel your tears staining my own skin as I find myself thinking your thoughts. You're so sad and I wish I could take it all away, I wish I could make you happy forever. Mother says there is a way, don't worry Hikaru, I'll take away all your pain 'cause I love you and only you. 

--------------

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying, I love you...

--------------

You're back in Cephiro now and I can't wait to play with you, to tell you how much I love you. I'll make all the others go away, just like mother said, and then you'll want to play with me alone. We'll play forever just like I've dreamed about all along. I'll make you remember who I really am, I'll make you understand that I'm doing this for you and I'll make you love me back once more. I know, I just know that I can make you come back to me and mother says I can if I do what she tells me to. 

I love you Hikaru, you don't need Lantis, Umi, Fuu, Clef or anyone else; we only need each other. We are one, why can't you see that? Mother says I can go and visit you now. I'm so excited…Hikaru love, here I come. Nothing can go wrong if I only do what mother tells me, she'll help me keep you forever. Nothing can go wrong…

--------------

Hello, is it me you're looking for?

'Cause I wonder where you are

And I wonder what you do

Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?

Tell me how to win your heart

For I haven't got a clue

But let me start by saying ... I love you

--------------

The End


End file.
